zero in the Darknest
by D07Agares
Summary: "bergabunglah dengan ku Naruto, karena aku sangat tau apa yang kau rasakan saat ini !" -Unknow-. Naruto yang merasa dunia tidak pernah adil padanya. "Ayah,apa salahku!,mengapa harus aku ?." yang merasa bahwa dunia telah membuangnya. dia akan membuktikan padanya bahwa dia akan berdiri di puncak bagaimanapun caranya. Fem! Naru, Smart! NARU, Alive! Minato, Dead! Kushina. REVISI


_**Title**_

Zero In the Darknest

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 _Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto's_

 _ **Genre**_

Family, Humor ,and Friendship ,Comedy

 _ **Rate**_

T

 _ **Pair**_

[ Sedang ditentukan ]

 _ **WARNING :**_

SLASH! OOC ! Chara ,FEM!Naru ,alive ! Minato, dead ! Kushina,jinchuriki ! Naru,Gray ! Naru,kejadian yang nggak sesuai canon !.

 **Sumary**

 _Naruto itu apa ya?,kalau kata sandaime sih dia gadis yang ….. tapi kok dia diabaikan gitu sih?, kalau kata Naruto yang penting happy, ngapain coba ngurusi urusan orang lain. yah dan dari itu sang anak terbuang akan menunjukan bahwa dialah jarum di atas tumpukan jerami._

 _ **A/N**_ :

Halo semua,disini saya Cuma menyampaikan bahwa sebagian cerita tidak akan ada di canon. saya akan berusaha membuat cerita yang berbeda. dimana tempat,waktu,dan kejadian di dalam cerita semua akan berbeda. adapun sifat tokoh,saya membuat mereka memiliki sifat yang jauh berbeda dari kanon dan mohon dimaklumi _ne_ , _arigatou gozaimasu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Chapter 1 : awal mula dari cerita**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **Naruto POV**_

Ini kisahku saat aku masih berada di desa Konoha,desa yang tentram, damai, dan makmur. tapi bukan untukku. di sana aku diperlakukan berbeda, apapun yang kulakukan tak ada harganya di mata penduduk konoha bahkan ayahku. ayahku hanya mau memandangku saat aku berbuat kesalahan saja.

Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto,aku adalah putri dari Minato Namikaze dan Uzumaki Kushina. ibuku adalah wanita hebat, dia masih bertahan bersama ayahku meskipun ayah menyakitinya. seharusnya ibuku melepaskan pernikahan mereka, karena ayah telah mengotorinya dengan sebuah aib tak termaafkan. ayahku menghianati ibuku demi seorang wanita bernama shizune kato keponakan dari Tsunade Senju yang sekarang berubah menjadi Tsunade kato, Tsunade menikah dengan seorang laki laki bernama Dan Kato paman dari shizune, tapi naas disaat usia pernikahan yang muda suaminya meninggal dalam perang dunia ninja ke tiga. karena hal inilah yang membuat tsunade pergi keluar desa konoha dan mengganti marganya menjadi senju.

Aku adalah jinchuriki ke tiga kyuubi setelah ibuku, itulah yang menyebabkan aku dibenci oleh penduduk desa. ayahku bahkan membirkanku mendapat siksaan dan juga cemoohan warga. ibuku meninggal saat malam kelahiranku karena menyegel kyuubi dalam tubuh kecilku. saat itu ada seorang pria bertopeng yang menyerang konoha, dia juga mengekstrak kyuubi dalam tubuh ibuku dan sekaligus orang yang melepas kyuubi di tengah-tengah desa konoha.

Ayahku berhasil mengusir kyuubi keluar desa bersama sandaime jiji dan para ninja konoha. tapi dia membiarkan ibuku yang kelelahan sehabis melahirkan ku dan juga pengekstrakan kyuubi itu melakukan penyegelan. ibuku tewas karena kehilangan banyak cakra juga factor pengekstrakan bijuu pun tak dapat bertahan. aku berhasil dijadikan jinchuriki kyuubi dan ayahku mendapat pujian dari warga dan ninja konoha.

Tak ada yang memikirkan nasibku dan nasib ibuku yang malang. mereka berpesta di malam kematian ibuku dan hari itu adalah awal mula hari derita bagiku. beberapa hari kemudian ayahku menikah dengan kekasih gelapnya Shizune kato atau Shizune Namikaze sekarang. tiga bulan kemudian setelah hari kelahiranku lahirlah adik tiriku Menma Namikaze. sejak saat itu tak pernah ada yang memperhatikanku dan menyayangiku, bahkan mereka cenderung mengabikanku karena Menma.

Ayahku tetap sama, dia tak memperhatikan masa kecilku, dia hanya sibuk dengn keluarga barunya. meskipun aku tinggal bersama mereka kehadiranku tak pernah di anggap ada. menma sering menjahili ku bahkan melarang teman sebayaku untuk bermain bersamaku. di masa kanak kanakku aku bahkan tak memiliki teman, hanya satu dua orang saja yang mau menerimaku apa adanya. ibu tiriku pun sama saja, dia memang tak menyakitiku tapi dia selalu bersifat dingin dan acuh padaku, mungkin karena wajahku mengingatkanya dengan rivalnya dalam memperebutkan hati ayah, yakni ibuku. hahaha lucu sekali.

Aku memiliki rambut berwarna merah berkilau yang indah sama seperti ibuku, namun ada sedikit warna kuning yang mendominasi. aku juga memiliki mata ibuku, mata yang indah dan menenangkan itulah yang dikatakan sandaime jiji. mataku berwarna violet terang yang indah. aku memiliki kulit putih bersih. kurasa Gen ibuku lebih dominan ketimbang milik ayah. bisa dibilang aku ini 75% duplikat ibuku.

Tapi tetap saja itu termasuk alasan konyol seseorang membenci seorang anak tak bersalah karena dia mirip musuhmu. heh,konyol sekali. tapi sekali lagi

 _ **Mengapa kalian tak menyayangiku,apa salahku**_

bertahun tahun kulewati dengan banyak cacian,hinaan,dan siksaan dari penduduk konoha,namun ayahku masih tetap bungkam. dia tak ingin membuka mata atas apa yang mereka lakukan padaku. ngomong ngomong bagaimana aku bisa mengethui kisah hidup kedua orangtua ku yang berantakan itu. berterima kasihlah kepada sandaime jiji. dia yang menceritakan semuanya kepadaku disaat aku berumur tujuh tahun.

Saat mengetahuinya aku marah pada ayahku, aku marah pada semua orang, aku marah dan membenci takdirku. mengapa Kami-sama membuat hidupku menderita. tapi bukan aku jika aku masih terpuruk dengan keadaan. sejak saat itu aku bertekat akan membuat ayahku menyesal karena menelantarkanku dan lebih memilih menma.

Tapi tetap saja, sekeras apapun aku berusaha, tak ada nilainya dimata ayahku. Dia memperlakukakan ku berbeda, tidak seperti saudara tiri ku yang disayangi, dikasihi, dan dipuja puja. aku dipandang bagaikan sampah bagaikan batu, tak berguna dan pantas untuk sengsara, terbuang itulah aku di desaku sendiri. mengapa aku ?, mengapa harus hidupku, apakah kalian tak pernah memandangku selayakna manusia ?, aku selalu bertanya pada diriku. akan ku buktikan bagaimana sampah ini dari batu tak berharga menjadi sebuah emas yang pantas diperebutkan.

Aku memasuki akademi ninja saat berumur tujuh tahun, memang sedikit terlambat jika dibandingkan adikku. saat pertama kali aku memperkenalkan diri, mereka menatapku bagikan hama kecuali satu orang. dia adalah teman pertamaku, teman yang menerimaku apa adanya. dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata. kebetulan adik hinata sang heir pengganti hinata itu juga berada di akademi. Hyuuga Hanabi namanya.

Dalam sekali lihat saja sudah kuketahui jika dia adalah wanita Arogansi yang menjunjung tinggi ego nya. entah apa yang dilihat tetua hyuuga hingga memilih seorang bocah arogan menjadi seorang heirs. daripada Hinata, adiknya terlihat lebih lemah-yeah itu jika hinata mengelurkan seluruh kemampuanya-dan sombong. tapi itu bukan urusanku, toh hinata juga fair saja tentang itu.

Kasus hinata hampir mirip denganku, hanya saja dia lebih beruntung dariku. dia dianggap menecewakan ayahnya dan leluhur Hyuuga karena lemah. dia tidak lemah jika dia mau berani, ku akui dia terlalu baik untuk ukuran seorang calon shinobi. dibandingkan dengan adik kandungnya sendiri, karena adiknya bisa mengalahkanya dalam sparring taijutsu klan, dia dianggap lemah dan tak mampu menjadi seoang penerus klan. sejak saat itu dia bukan lagi seorang heirs klan hyuuga.

Adiknya di angkat menjadi heirs sedangkan dia mulai terlupakan, hari demi hari sifatnya yang dulu mulai berubah. salahkan itu pada klan hyuuga yang terus menekanya bahkan ayahnya. kini dia berubah menjadi pribadi yang ambisius, dingin, dan hanya mampu menampilkan emosinya jika berada di dekat orang kepercayaanya saja.

Sifatnya kini berubah 180 ° dari hinata yang dulu. jika dulu dia gadis yang baik hati dan pemalu serta lemah lembut, maka jangan harapkan jika dia mampu mengeluarkan emosi sampah seperti itu. dia berbeda, aku berbeda dan aku mengakui itu.

Bukan salah kami jika kami tak lagi menampakkan emosi, salahkan mereka yang membuat kami harus kehilangan emosi kami. tapi tetap hinata masih menggunkn topeng lemah dan lugunya , dia tak akan membiarkan wajah aslinya terlihat oleh orang luar. dan itu berhasil selama 5 tahun ini.

Hari ini adalah pengumuman kelulusan sekaligus Rookie Of The Years tahun ini, kulihat wajah wajah tegang mereka. kami menunggu pengumuman yang akan di sampaikan oleh wali kelas kami Iruka sensei.

"selamat karena kalian berhasil menyelesaikan ujian genin dengan baik, sensei menyatakan bahwa kalian semua…." Kulihat iruka sensei berhasil membuat wajah para calon genin itu khawatir, tapi tidak untukku dan hinata kami memang sudah biasa berhadapan dengan situasi seperti ini. tapi hinata berhasil menutupinya dengan topeng miliknya. yeah bravo.

"LULUS…" mereka terlihat lega. tch hanya lulus genin sudah berbangga hati, mereka belum tau jika ini hanya ujian dari akademi. mereka belum menhadapi ujian genin yang sesungguhnya. ah sungguh naif, akan menyenangkan melihat wajah frustasi mereka setelah ini.

"Dan Rookie of The Years tahun ini adalah…." Lagi. Iruka sensei melakukanya lagi. kali ini tak setegang pengumuman sebelumnya. tapi efeknya ieeuuh membuat malu.

"Menma Namikaze" sudahku duga. kulihat dia tersenyum arogan dan memandangku. aku sudah terbiasa dengan cacian jadi hal seperti itu tak kan menggentarkanku.

Adik bodohku itu terlalu sempurna jika harus menjadi orang yang pertama tumbang . Aku tak tau mengapa ia sangat terlihat iri padaku. apa yang membuatnya iri, seharusnya aku yang iri padanya. dia punya kehidupan sempurna, sementara aku?. akan ku buktikan bahwa batu ini bisa menjadi emas.

 _ **Naruto POV End**_

.

.

.

Mereka menunggu pengumumsn selanjutnya yang akan di sampaikan iruka. kebanyakan anggota tim satu sampai enam diisi oleh anak warga sipil.

"sedangkan tim tujuh beranggotkn Menma Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, dan Sakura Haruno" banyak yang mengegereng protes karena tim tujuh diisi oleh idola para kunoichi muda. mereka iri pada gadis haruno karena mendapatkan teman team hebat sekaligus tampan.

"Diam…, biklah semua kita lanjutkan. team delapan beranggotkan Hyuuga Hanabi, Inuzuka Kiba, dan Aburame shino."

' _team pelacak sekaligus ..'_ batin naruto dan hinata. mereka saling pandang dan mengangguk bersamaan.

"Tim sembian masih aktif, jadi kita melompat pada tim sepuluh beranggotkan Nara Shikamaru, Akhimici Couji, dan Yamanaka Ino dengan pembimbing Sarutobi asuma" tak ada yang protes. iruka lalu melanjutkan ke tim selanjutnya.

' _jika melihat situasi hanya aku dan hinata yang belum mendapatkan tim, maka sudah pasti kami akan berada dalam satu tim. Ok baik, itu tak masalah. yang jadi masalah siapa jounin pembimbing kami'_ batin naruto. dia memandang hinata yang ternyata jug memandang dirinya, mereka lalu mengangguk pertanda bahwa mereka memiliki pikirn yang sama.

"dan tim sebelas beranggotakan Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata, dengan pembimbing Yamato Tenzo. dan karenakan tim ini kekurangan anggota maka tim ini juga berlaku sebagai tim Zero atau pem Back up tim lain." jelas iruka.

' _Yamato tenzo ya…., menarik .'_ batin Naruto. dia tidak tau siapa itu yamato, namun melihat dari semua daftar ninja konoha dia yakin kalau seorang yang bernama yamato ini berada dalam kesatuan anbu. bagaimanapun juga namanya sangat asing bagi ninja konoha.

Banyak yang senang dengan anggota timnya, tapi tak jarang pula ada yang menggerang protes karna mendapatkan teman tim tak sesuai keinginannya. Naruto dan Hinata hanya cuek saja dengan kedaan teman satu kelas mereka. selepas kepergian iruka, datanglah satu persatu guru pembimbing bagi setiap tim. dan kini hanya tersisa tim tujuh, delapan, sepuluh, dan sebelas di dalam kelas.

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah merasakan bahwa sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang terus melirik kearahnya. dan dia dengan tau pasti siapa pemilik sepasang mata tersebut, siapa lagi kalau bukan Menma. Naruto memutar ke dua bola matanya, merasa jengah karena terus diperhatikan. hawa di dalam kelas pun mulai berbeda dari yang tadi, serasa ada aura rivalitas yang menguar membuat tidak nyaman.

Tak berselang beberapa lama, akhirnya sang jounin pembimbing yang ditunggu tunggu pun datang. diawali dari Kurenai Yuhi dan Azuma Sarutobi yang membimbing kelompok delapan dan sepuluh untuk keluar kelas. lalu Kakashi Hatake si ninja misterius menurut Naruto. salahkan si Kakashi ini yang menggunakan masker di siang bolong dan jangan lupakan buku icha-icha yang dibawanya. seperti orang mesum.

' _sialan…kukira hanya Hatake itu yang punya punya jam karet. kalau tau seperti ini lebih baik dari awal aku bolos saja.'_ batin naruto. dari tadi dia sudah mendumel dalam hati. bagaimana tidak, teman satu angkatanya semua sudah menemui jounin pembimbing masing masing. sedangkan dia dan hinata sudah membatu saking lamanya menunggu. rasanya seperti ada banyak perempatan imaginer yang mengisi kepalanya. naruto yang sudah bosan melirik kearah hinata yang berada di sampingnya.

DOENG

TWICH… TWICH…. TWICH… BRAKKKK

"Bangun SIALAN…" naruto yang tidak tahan pun berteriak dan menggebrak meja. hinata yang sedang mengarungi luasnya samudra mimpi itu kaget dan terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya.

"sialan kau naruto-nee…" gumam hinata. dia takut kalau naruto mendengar umpatan yang keluar dari mulutnya. naruto yang mendengar umpatan itu melirik hinata dengan ekspresi horornya. hinata yang merasakan hawa dingin naruto melirik naruto dengan keringat yang menetes didahinya.

"tehee…. bercanda." ya hanya bersama naruto lah hinata akan bercanda dan tertawa dengan tulus. bagi hinata naruto lebih cocok menjadi seorang kakak perempuan yang selama ini tidak dimilikinya. berbeda dengan kakak kakaknya di klan Hyuuga, terutama dari golongan Bunke. mereka cenderung melirik hinata dengan pandangan sinis.

Menurut keluarga cabang, hinata adalah sosok aib bagi keluarga utama. mereka beranggapan bahwa hinata tidak bersyukur terlahir dalam keluarga utama. mereka beranggapan hinata terlalu berbangga diri menjadi kaluarga utama sehingga malas berlatih dan dianggap terlalu lemah untuk menjadi seorang heirs bagi klan bangsawan yang terhormat seperti klan Hyuuga. mereka tidak mengetahui, bahwa selama ini hinata berlatih dengan keras agar dipandang layak menjadi seorang pewaris satu lagi kehidupan pribadi hinata yang terungkap.

"yare…. yare…. apakah aku mengganggu." naruto dan hinata menoleh secara bersamaan. mereka semakin dongkol saat mengetahui siapa yang datang. yah setidaknya penantian mereka akan segera berakhir, karena orang yang mereka tungu dari telah tiba. sipa lagi kalau bukan….

" **yamato-sensei"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skip Time**

 _ **[07 : 00] Selatan desa Konoha**_

di ceritakan dalam sejarah desa konoha, desa ini didirikan oleh persaingan rivalitas antara klan senju dan klan uchiha. yang mana pada waktu itu kedua klan ini dikepalai oleh Hashirama Senju dan Madara Uchiha. yang pada akhirnya perang berhasil diselesaikan dengan pertarungan akhir antara Shodaime Hokage dan sang Hantu Uchiha. mereka bersepakat untuk mendirikan desa yang bernama Konohagakure yang dipimpin oleh seorang Hokage atau pemimpin dalam bayangan.

Dan saat ini para genin sedang berkumpul untuk menjalani tes kelulusan genin yang sebenarnya. dan entah apa isi dari tes ini, mungkin ujian bertahan hidup atau munkin lebih parah dari pada itu. mau dilihat dari segi manapun mereka bukan atau belum menjadi ninja yang sesungguhnya. karena terkadang banyak orang dewasa yang tidak bisa dikatakan dewasa karena mereka tidak tau apa yang maksud dari kata dewasa itu sendiri. begitupula dengan mereka. naruto mendengus geli saat melihat ekspresi semua genin itu. bukankah mereka datang kesini untuk menjadi ninja, seharusnya mereka sudah menyipkan mental dan fisiknya, batin naruto.

Dilihatnya sekeliling, semua tim sudah lengkap hanya tinggal menunggu jounin pembimbing mereka masing masing. dia jadi teringat pertemuan tim sebelas kemarin dengan jounin pembimbing mereka.

 _ **Flash back**_

" _yamato-sensei." naruto dan hinata mengucapkanya bersamaan. dan saat ini bisa mereka lihat rupa dan ekspresi guru pembimbing mereka. dilihat dari manapun pembimbing mereka ini menampilkan eksprei tidak berdosanya pada mereka._

" _ehm….. yah. karena ini pertemuan pertama kita jadi mari kita melakukan perkenalan." Yamato berbicara dengan gugup setelah malihat ekspresi ke dua calon muridnya itu. bagaimana tidak gugup kalua kau disambut dengan pelototan dan aura aura suram yang mengitari mereka. "ehm,ok… dimulai dari kau." yamato berdehem dan menunjuk naruto untuk memulai perkenalan mereka._

" _Ok….. Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, aku suka sesuatu yang panas dan benci orang yang memiliki jam karet-sambil memelototi yamato-mimpiku mempelajari semua Fuinjutsu klan Uzumaki dan cita-citaku mendirkan sesuatu dan tentu saja melakukan sesuatu." yah dan naruto mengakhiri perkenalanya dengan sempurna. sangat sempurna hingga membuat yamato Sweatdrop._

" _Sekarang kau." tunjuk yamato pada Hinata._

" _Namaku Hyuuga Hinata…, aku suka waktuku bermain dengan_ _ **shiro**_ _dan memasak, aku tidak suka orang yang menunjukku dengan jari mereka-menatap yamato dengan tajam-dan impianku… menjadi sebebas burung lalu cita citaku…... bukan urusan anda sensei." yah dan lagi lagi hinata tak jauh berbeda dari naruto. sekarang yamato jadi tambah Sweatdrop ._

' _mereka memang menarik…. dua kepribadian yang berbeda namun memiliki banyak persamaan.' Batin yamato. "ehm,ok….. sekarang giliranku. aku suka tanaman hias terutama bonsai dan aku tidak suka serangga karena mereka biasanya akan merusak tanaman milikku. impianku dapat menguasai mokuton sekeren Shodaime-sama dan cita citaku membuat Hutan Bonsai." yah dari dulu yamato dan bonsai memang ditakdirkan untuk mencintai._

" _Dan tim…. besok berkumpul jam tujuh tepat di selatan desa konoha. kalian tau tempat itu bukan ?, kalau begitu aku pergi."_

 _BOOF_

 _Singkat padat dan jelas, ditambah dia menghilang begitu saja tanpa menunggu jawaban naruto dan hinata. setelah membuat Naruto dan Hinata menunggu sangat lama dia bahkan tidak memberikan informasi lebih tentang dirinya, dan bertambahlah aura suram dalam kelas itu._

 _ **Flasback Off**_

Dan sekarang disinilah mereka, di hutan selatan desa konoha. lebih tepatnya di training ground 15 yang masih termasuk dalam wilayah klan Senju. sekitar 100 m di sanalah komplek klan senju berada. komplek itu sudah lama tidak ditempati karena satu satunya keturunan senju yang masih hidup sedang sibuk berkelana. lagipula komplek itu juga tidak boleh dimasuki sembarang orang, karena memang tidak bisa dibuka dan juga tidak bisa ditembus radar dan system kekai konoha. berterima kasihlah kepada sang istri Shodaime Hokage yakni Uzumaki Mito.

Pada masa lampau, mendiang Uzumaki Mito memberikan perlindungan khusus terhadap komplek klan senju dengan memberikan kekai Fuinjutsu. dahulu dia adalah salah satu master Fuinjutsu yang dimiliki konoha, dan sekarang bahkan di konoha seorang yang ahli dalam Fuinjutsu dapat dihitung dengan jari. dan yang masih tersisa dan diakui di dunia Elemental Nation adalah Minato Namikaze dan Sanin Jiraiya. Mereka harap harap cemas menunggu kedatangan Guru pembimbing mereka.

Dan entah akan seperti apa ujian Genin yang akan mereka jalani. entahlah Naruto tak tau dan tak mau tau.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

hell, halo semua. saya disini ingin membuat cerita baru tentang FemNaru. tau tau ada aja idenya. untuk sementara ini saya mungkin up-date capter pertama aja untuk beberapa minggu sampe buat capter ke tiga kali ya. intinya ya gitu deh and revieuw nya ya _minna_.


End file.
